Saint Valentin mouvementée !
by Gesshoku-Makkura
Summary: Ichigo n'a jamais eu de chance avec les saint Valentin est-ce que celle-ci se passera différemment ? A vous de venir voir ! Yaoi Grimm/Ichi


Les pensées d'Ichigo sont en _italique. _

__Bonne lecture ! ;D

* * *

Moi Ichigo Kurosaki 20 ans hais littéralement la Saint Valentin ! Surement parce que c'est une fête uniquement commerciale où on s'embête plus à chercher un cadeaux pour sa copine que d'éprouver un réel plaisir à le lui offrir. Je ferme deux minutes les yeux devant mon casier dans le couloir de l'université. C'est avec inquiétude que j'appréhende le lendemain, perçu comme un présage de mauvais signes. Non si je déteste la St Valentin c'est sans doute parce qu'elle m'a laissé ce jour là...

Je baisse la tête _Qu'est-ce-qu'il a de mieux que moi ce Kaien,hein Rukia ? Reprend toi Kurosaki ça fait un an maintenant ! _

D'un geste un peu rageur j'ouvre la porte de mon casier, le mouvement fait sursauter quelques élèves présents près de moi. Leurs yeux suivent en même temps que les miens le petit bout de papier orange _orange ?_ qui tombe de l'ouverture. C'est donc étonné et un peu sur les nerfs _qui a osé faire ça ? j'espère que ce n'est pas une demande ridicule pour la St Valentin ! _Que je ramasse la feuille avant de la déplier en deux -toujours sous le regard de curiosité des autres- et de lire un écriture définitivement pas féminine vu le pattes de mouche.

-Kurosaki, rejoins moi ce soir à 19h sous le saule du parc-

Je froisse le papier et le jette dans la première poubelle, malgré ma curiosité quelque peu piquée je préfère faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer de marcher jusqu'au prochain amphi.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Les cours sont passé à une lenteur incroyable il est donc 18h quand je m'apprête à partir. Lorsque je franchis le grand portail noir en fer forgé du campus pour retrouver mon petit appartement douillet une large main me saisi l'épaule et me retourne face à un homme qui fait au moins une tête de plus que moi. Après le ''choc'' passé j'identifie rapidement mon ravisseur comme étant le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack terreur et punk du campus, oui avec ses cheveux bleus électriques on ne peut pas le manquer !

-Oï Kurosaki !

-Quoi ? Lui répliquai-je un peu plus sèchement que prévu, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi as-tu jeté le papier ? Me demande-t-il détournant quelque peu les yeux _Nan je dois réver_

Mais le problème c'est que je ne vois absolument pas de quoi il veut parler !

-Alors ?! Tu vas répondre Kurosaki !

-Ah euh.. oui ! Bah parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas c'est tout !

-Si et crois moi tu vas venir !

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ! Fronçant d'avantage mes sourcils je remarque qu'il commence à s'énerver

-Parce que je n'aime pas qu'on me pose des lapins ! Voilà pourquoi !

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre il se détourne et part à mon opposé. Je regarde ma montre : 18h15. Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à marcher lentement jusqu'au parc ça ne vaut pas la peine de rentrer chez moi ! _Comment ça je viens d'accepter ça demande ! C'est juste de la curiosité Ichigo !_

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

19h02. Sous le saule devant lequel j'arrive -et que j'ai mis au moins un quart d'heure à trouver dans ce foutu parc- repose contre son tronc un homme. Je m'avance alors doucement et parle :

-Jaggerjack ?

-Ouaip Kurosaki ?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?

-Viens plutôt t'asseoir tu veux. Ce n'est pas une question et je l'ai clairement sentis

-Ok.

Ce n'est donc non pas sans prudence que je m'approche et m'assois -assez lourdement d'ailleurs-

-Et maintenant ?

J-e vais être franc, j'te veux j'veux sortir avec toi.

Mes joue prennent immédiatement une couleur cramoisie. Mais à quoi il joue !

-Non ! Il en est hors de question ! Je suis hétéro ! M'écriai-je alors tandis que je me relève dans le but de partir de ce lieu au plus vite.

Je ne vois pas son regard s'assombrir avant qu'il ne déclare les dents serrées :

-De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix !

Il se redresse alors face à moi et me plaque contre l'arbre, forçant le passage de mes lèvres. Je me débat tant que je peux alors que sa langue joue avec la mienne, férocement et ardemment, je me sens partir je n'ai plus envie de résister, et alors ma langue part jouer avec sa jumelle. Je sens contre ma bouche son sourire carnassier s'agrandir à ma réponse. Il s'écarte alors brutalement me laissant haletant et tremblant.

-Tu ne dis plus non hein Berry ?!

-Je.. Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Criai-je plus indigné par le surnom que par ce qu'on venait de faire.

-Aller fais pas cette tête ! Tu ne veux toujours pas de moi ?

-Je.. je sais pas.. _Son baiser m'a tellement retourné_

-Laisse moi alors te convaincre.

Il me ré-embrasse, plus doucement cette fois, presque lentement, non, _sensuellement._ Lorsque notre baiser casse je le lui répond fébrilement :

-Je.. je veux bien essayer.

Alors que je détourne la tête il prend mon visage en coupe et vole un baiser dans un petit 'smack' sonore.

-A demain Berry !

Je reste planté là encore cinq bonnes minutes le regardant disparaître. Chamboulé au possible. Moi avec un mec ?! J'étais pourtant tellement bien dans ses bras. Je voulais y être pour toujours.. Comment tout avait pu basculer à ce point ? C'est des questions plein la tête que je suis rentré dans mon petit appartement et que je me suis couché.

Comment allait être demain ?

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Lendemain matin 7h30 je suis devant les grilles du campus universitaire la boule au ventre. Pendant mes longues heures de réflexions cette nuit -qui se traduisent par des cernes horribles- je me suis rendu compte que je ne connais Grimmjow que par les ragots qui me sont rapportés et que je n'ai ni son numéro de portable ni de fixe ni même d'adresse ou d'adresse e-mail. Je ne connais rien de ce type et je sors pourtant avec.

Après avoir pénétré dans la cour je jette un regard circulaire à celle-ci. N'apercevant pas Grimmjow -ni sa bande composée de deux trois types louches tel que Nnoitra Jiruga- je me rends en cours non sans un petit pré-sentiment.

Quand la pause de midi sonne c'est d'une démarche lente que je rejoins le self, à cette heure déjà remplit. Et alors que je pousse les deux battants des portes tout le monde se tourne vers moi, un silence pesant régnant dans la grande salle _qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? _C'est alors que j'aperçois, enfin, Grimmjow qui lui aussi me fixe. Puis il se lève lentement d'un pas félin et s'approche de moi, il me prend par la taille et m'embrasse devant le self entier, qui a les yeux exorbités.

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Tenshi.

Me dit-il pourtant assez fort pour que les personnes autours entendent. Je rougis jusque aux oreilles il me prenait vraiment au sérieux, il ne voulait pas jouer ! Je révèle un sourire éblouissant comme j'en ai plus fais depuis longtemps. Il semble surprit mais me dit de le suivre pour aller manger avec ses potes. Je suis le plus heureux. Mais je me suis attaché tellement vite j'ai toujours des craintes tout de même..

Tout le reste de la journée s'est déroulé de la même façon on me regardait étrangement, parfois jalousement. Mais personne n'osait rien sire, qui aurait osé défier le Grimmjow Jaggerjack _Mon petit copain maintenant ça me fait tellement bizarre._

A la sortie on se retrouve et on échange nos numéros de portables pour que ce soit plus simple a se parler. J'allai partir quand il me lance :

-ça te dis de venir chez moi ce soir Berry ?

-Euh.. oui je.. je sais pas.. pourquoi pas ? Je tente un maigre sourire j'ai un peu peur

On rentre a pied chez lui, il n'est pas venu en moto, son appartement n'est pas très loin. Une fois arrivé -j'ai bien mémorisé le chemin- je fais le tour du propriétaire, son appartement est petit sûrement plus que le mien mais il est plutôt sobre et reposant. Ce qui m'étonne assez de la part de Grimmjow.

Alors que je suis dans le salon il me propose à boire, puis va chercher deux bières. Lorsque revient je suis assis sur le canapé. Il me regarde et dépose les boissons sur la petite table basse. J'aimerai qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et m'embrasse, je veux le sentir près de moi, je rougis d'ailleurs a cette dernière pensée. Comme si ma demande avait été entendu, je sens quelque chose se poser sur mon front. Je relève les yeux et découvre le visage de Grimmjow à quelques malheureux millimètres de mon visage, son front contre le mien.

-Tu n'as pourtant pas de fièvre ça va ?

-Ou.. oui ça va ! Dis-je rougissant encore plus à sa remarque, touché de son geste.

Il passe sa main droite sur mon visage s'arrêtant sur ma joue puis m'embrasse délicatement. Alors qu'il allait se reculer, je le retiens approfondissant le baiser, jouant avec sa langue. Il est plutôt surprit de mon audace, et me le fait remarquer par son fameux sourire carnassier.

Mes mains touchent son torse, j'en veux plus, je veux qu'il me touche aussi, qu'il comble se désir qui brûle dans mes reins et que je n'avais jamais ressentis aussi puissant qu'à cet instant. Je tente de lui enlever son tee-shirt mais il se redresse complètement, et m'observe sourire en coin.

-Tu en as envie Berry !

-Oui Grimm.. fais moi découvrir..

Je sais a cet instant que tout va trop vite, mais je n'ai jamais connu ça et je veux le découvrir maintenant, cette passion qui m'habite je veux la ressentir encore plus. Ses bras passent autours de ma taille et me soulèvent, puis il passe un bras sous ma nuque et l'autre sous mes jambes, _quelle force.. _

-Aller Berry on va continuer ça ailleurs tu vas voir tu vas tellement aimer que tu vas me supplier de recommencer. Chuchote-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je rougit à nouveau, quelque peu démuni fasse à la situation, mais bizarrement je suis heureux et bien dans ses bras.

Une fois dans le lit deux places, il m'apprend les plaisirs du corps d'un homme, des choses que je n'avais même jamais envisagé..

On s'endort ensuite épuisés, il me prend par la taille, ma tête reposant sur son large torse. _Je suis si bien._

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Le lendemain alors que la sonnerie stridente du réveil retentit je suis un peu perdu. _Ah oui je suis chez Grimmjow et on a fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit ! _A cette pensée je deviens écarlate, mais je ne le vois pas dans le lit, je tente d'en sortir mais voilà un mal de reins me cloue littéralement à nouveau sur le matelas.

-Eh bien Berry on a des problèmes ? Ricanne-t-il

-Gnagnagna ! Répliquai-je très intelligemment faute de mieux à cause de mon cerveau embrumé.

Il me montre ensuite la salle de bain et me dit que le petit déjeuner est prêt. Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes attentions je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, j'ai toujours eu ce don pour savoir quand ça n'allait pas, je ne me trompais jamais..

Quand c'est l'heure on descend dans les garages de l'immeuble et je découvre une magnifique moto bleue nuit avec une panthère noire sur la carrosserie qui attendait patiemment qu'on la chevauche.

-Visse ça sur ta tête et grimpe ! Dit-il en me lançant le casque sans un regard

C'est de pire en pire.. Enfin j'obéis et monte derrière lui passant mes bras autours de sa taille et posant ma tête sur son dos. Il démarre rapidement, doublant les voitures trop lentes, et nous arrivons en quelques minutes au campus. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une boule au ventre qui me tord les boyaux.

Quand on pénètre dans la cours les gens se retournent, nous fixe, non, me fixe... qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? On descend alors de la moto et j'aperçois tous ses potes se rapprocher de nous Nnoitra que je reconnais facilement vu ça grandeur, tape dans ses mains applaudissant fortement. _J'ai peur._

-Bravo Grimmjow ! On pensait pas que tu allais réussir a te taper un mec pour la St Valentin, alors c'était bon ?

-Ta gueule Nnoitra ! Réagit Grimmjow

Mais c'est trop tard je crois que je vais vomir, mes larmes montent. Alors c'était ça la douleur du cœur celle qui ne guérit pas sauf avec de l'amour ? J'ai tellement mal ! Je jette un coup d'oeil rapide aux alentours mais je ne vois rien mes yeux sont brouillés à cause des pleurs qui coulent délibérément sur mes joues.

Je me sauve en courant je ne peux pas rester là avec ces individus. Tout était faux je n'étais qu'un jouet, j'ai donné ma première fois à un connard sans sentiment.. _je veux mourir._

Je ne sais pas comment je fais mais au bout d'un quart d'heure j'arrive enfin a mon appartement, je glisse difficilement ma clef dans ma serrure et une fois a l'intérieure je ne prends pas le temps de refermer je me précipite dans ma salle de bain et vomis tout mon contenu dans les toilettes. _J'ai mal. _Je rentre dans la douche entièrement habillé et allume l'eau froide, c'est gelé mais je m'en fou. Je n'est pas assez mal physiquement, ma douleur morale est telle, je n'arrive pas à la surpasser. Alors que je tombe à genoux dans la douche je vois mon rasoir qui a du tomber de la petite étagère intégrée à la douche. Sans réfléchir je remonte mes manches difficilement car elles sont mouillées, je saisis le rasoir appuie fortement sur ma peau et donne un coup vif. Ça y est j'ai enfin mal, alors je recommence une fois, deux fois, trois fois..

Et sombre dans le noir le plus total, j'ai juste le temps d'entendre hurler mon prénom avant de sombrer.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Quand je me réveille, la première chose que je vois est cette pièce blanche. Puis une chaleur sur ma main droite me parvient.. je tourne difficilement la tête comme si je suis ankylosé. Et j'aperçois une touffe de cheveux bleus, _Grimmjow... qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ici ?_

Je retire doucement ma main droite où repose celle de Grimm et la passe dans ses cheveux. Doucement il s'éveille et me fixe. Et là à ma plus grande stupéfaction des larmes coulent de ses yeux.

-Ichigo pardon, pardon, pardon je suis tellement désolé.. je t'aime pardon !

-Je n'ai pas rêvé Grimmjow Jaggerjack vient de me dire qu'il s'excusait et en plus qu'il m'aimait ? Après ce qu'il m'a fait ?

-Ne... ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. Je tente de parler mais ma voix est très enrouée.

-Pardon. Je suis débile je sais, tu sais c'était juste un pari de merde et.. et.. Sa voix se perdait dans ses pleures.

-Chut.. tu es là depuis longtemps ? Le changement de sujet le surprit un peu mais il paraît content

-Oui, tu sais je viens tous les jours depuis un moins je que t'ai trouvé.

-Un mois ! Je ne peux retenir mon exclamation, et elle semble le blesser

-Oui aujourd'hui ça fait un mois que tu étais dans le coma par ma faute..

Sa voix était tellement faible, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir ?

-Je.. je vais chercher les infirmières pour qu'elles viennent te voir.. Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte quand je le retiens.

-Grimmjow ?

-Oui ? Il est dos à moi seule sa tête est tournée a moitié

-Je t'aime toujours.

Il ouvre la bouche et la referme puis la rouvre, la ferme. Et il se jette sur moi pour me rouler le patin du siècle. Je sens ses larmes qui coulent de nouveau, mais cette fois elles se mélangent au miennes.

_M'aime-t-il vraim.. _

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime Ichigo Kurosaki je t'aime !

-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma réflexion.

_Finalement mes Saint Valentins sont toujours aussi éprouvantes_

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! :D

Alors aujourd'hui je me sentais d'humeur joyeuse et je voulais faire une petite histoire sur Grimmjow et Ichigo le jour de la saint Valentin !

Dite moi vos impressions :)

(Désolé si il reste des fautes d'orthographes, je sais qu'il m'arrive d'en faire des impardonnables !)

Mata chikaiuchi ni !


End file.
